Little Sister
by AnimeGirl2007
Summary: Tohma's little sister is comeing from America to spend the summer with him. The only thing is they don't exactly get along.


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Gravitation. This is just a fanfiction written by a rabid fangirl.

Warning: Have you ever watched Gravitation? If so, this part shouldn't even be needed. There are going to be adult themes, and probably lots of swearing.

A/N: Yes this is a re-write, but I hope you all like this version better. I plan on keeping the couples a secret for now, but I assure you there is one that is going to be a huge shock. Trust me, you'll know which one it is when we get there. So enjoy the story.

Prolog

Evening was quickly approaching, as the young owner of NG Records sat at his desk. He was currently talking on the phone with his wife. "No I wont be home for dinner tonight. Mika, I already told you that. Yeah, her plane should be arriving around seven o'clock."

His conversation with his wife was cut short, however when there was a knock at the door. "Listen I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you too." Hanging up the phone, Tohma directed his attention to the door. "Come in."

Moments later, in walked Tohmas' secretary. "I have that information you requested sir. It appears that Bad Luck is moving up the charts." The woman handed him a manila folder before leaving the blonde man to his own devices.

Sighing, Tohma flipped through the folder. The band 'Bad Luck' had just released there third single, and much to the blonds satisfaction, it was already in the nation wide top five.

Looking over at his clock, he saw that it was almost six o'clock. It would take almost an hour to get to the airport, so he decided he might as well head out awhile. Placing the folder on his desk, he put on his coat and left his office for the night.

During the drive to the airport, he thought about what it would be like spending the summer with his little sister. She had spent the last four years living in America with their parents, and he hadn't seen her once since she left the country, and unlike their parents, she never called him.

They had never been close siblings. The major reason being the five year age difference, but that wasn't all. The older sibling was always to busy. When he wasn't at school, he was always practicing the piano. So that never left any time to play dress up or house.

Deciding that he didn't really like the thought of a teenage girl, who had spent the better part of her teen years in America, staying with him. It was just something he was not prepared for. Deciding that there was nothing he could do now, he continued on his way to the airport. If nothing, this summer was going to be an interesting one.

By seven-thirty, the blonde man was highly annoyed. If there was one thing he hated most, it would be waiting. He was Tohma Seguchi for crying out loud. He owned the best music label in Japan, and was a member of one of the most iconic bands in the world. He should not have to wait for anything. But here he was, in a crowded airport, waiting for his little sisters plan to land.

"Attention." An overly happy woman's voice said over the intercom. "The plan arriving from New York has just landed. Thank you and we hope you enjoyed flying with us."

'Ok. So her plains here. Now all I have to do is find her. Shouldn't be to hard. She couldn't have changed _that _much.' Tohma stood up from wear he was sitting and started to scan all the people walking out of the terminal. 'Too old. Male. Male. Too young.' So far though he couldn't see his sister anywhere.

Maybe he had the date or time wrong. Or she may have missed her flight. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head, but they all came to a dead halt when he saw a young girl with blonde hair pulled back in a messy pony tail. Looking into her startling teal eyes, he knew he was wrong.

His little sister had changed, a lot. She no longer had her stick thin frame. She had filled out a little, and developed into a young lady, though still on the lithe side. Then with a small smirk, he noticed on thing that hadn't changed much. She was still significantly shorter than him, probably only coming up to his nose.

"Tohma."

A/N: So here is the end of the prolog. I hope you all like this version better.


End file.
